Snow White and the seven dwarfs Bleach Style
by Dr34m3rXxXx
Summary: Well if ya look at the title its self explanitory so yeah... this is my first fanfic... and i suck at summaries HitsuHina, OriIchiRuki love triangle and some side pairings... R
1. When it all begins

**Hi there! this is my first fanfic! I was reading the cinderella-like stuff made by others users... so I thought, why only cinderella? How about Snow White?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! And be thankful!! If I did, I'd mess it up before I start!!**

**Enjoy!**

A beam of sunlight hit Momo's eyes and she gave a grunt of disappointment. She did not want to get up, but she had to unless she wanted her step-mother to yell at her for being lazy, again. So she reluctantly got up and put on her rags... it was just going to be another crappy day as usual.

She looked around for the blue string that kept her hair in a high ponytail that her blood mother had given her every where, but she could not find it. A few minutes later, Momo discovered it on the small dusty window ledge that was close to her bed.

She laughed at her own stupidity sheepishly, _I can't believe I didn't check there... _She thought, but she was just thankful that she didn't open the window that morning.

With a sigh of relief, she quickly put hair in a ponytail and left to wipe the marble stairway outside the castle.

Meanwhile, half an mile from the castle, a handsome young prince with snow white hair named Hitsugaya Toushirou was practically having a fit.

"Kurosaki!! We were walking the wrong way for a mile!! A MILE!! You're a knight!! Weren't you trained to read a one way map?!" He shouted,

Bewildered by his partner's reaction, he inched away slowly to a stream near by and gathered some water secretly behind his back, "...but that was an hour ago" he whined.

"But didn't I tell you that I was going to get you at the next break?!"

"I forgot... short people like to keep grudges... ne?"

"I'm not short Kurosaki!!"

"Oh... right do you prefer the term 'vertically challenged?'"

"SHUT UP!! I'm only a head shorter than you!!"

Momo's step-mother, the queen, on the other hand, was up quite early as well. But she wasn't getting ready to do any queen-like task, but was inform of her mirror as usual admiring her own beauty.

The queen had beautiful ebony hair and icy violet eyes.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall," She began, "who is the fairest of them all?"

The queen was expecting it to answer 'you my queen, is the fairest and most beautiful of them all' like all the other times she had asked it, but instead it replied, "My queen, you are dazzling and beautiful, but--"

"Why thank you, mirror. You are looking quite fine yourself. Not as beautifully polished as i wanted because that wretched slave girl (A/N: she means Momo) did such a poor job on it, but still beautiful... ne?"

"Please let me continue, my queen."

"Suimasen. Please continue with your answer."

"Like I was saying before, my queen, you are dazzling and beautiful, but I have seen a young lady wandering about the castle cleaning who was even more beautiful than you, my highness. She had ebony hair like you do, but she had warm chocolate eyes and her clothing wasn't as beautiful nor fancy as yours."

The queen was out raged by what she had heard. Her blood boiling hotter than it ever had, she asked in a threatening voice, "And who is this wrench, may I ask?!"

"I do not know but I shall find out by tomorrow."

"You better." And with that last comment and a death glare, the queen left her room.

An hour later outside in front of the castle with Momo and her bubbly pink-haired friend Kusajishi Yachiru it soon became cloudier and cloudier.

"Hey look, Peachy!" Yachiru began, "The birdies are coming out!"

"Oh, they are, aren't they?" Momo smiled at her friend,

"Why don't you sing a song and see if they come here?!"

"Um... ano..."

"C'mon! Don't be shy! You sing great and we all know it!!"

"Um... 'we all'?"

"Yeah!! Me Ken-chan, Marble head, homo..." And Yachiru continued to say the names of their other friends that she made up... but sadly Momo hardly knew who she meant and just smiled and nodded with the occasional 'uh huh' while scrubbing the cold marble.

"S'up Hinamori?" Came a voice that seemed from out of no where,

"Rukia-san! I thought you were supposed to be shelving books and stuff!!" Said Momo surprised,

"Yeah, Chappy-chan!!" Added Yachiru,

"Hmph! I thought that you'd be at least happy that your friend came out to see you! But now that I see you're not very delighted... i shall be going now. 3" Teased Rukia,

"N-no! It's not that!! Its just that we were surprised!"

"Yeah, Peachy's right, Chappy-chan!"

Then the two tackle their friend, Kuchiki Rukia, while screaming 'Nuuuuu'.

"Guys, guys!! I was just joking!! Now can you please GET OFF OF ME?!"

"Eh... sorry!" Apologized her two friends in unison,

"By the way... where's Orihime-chan?" Asked Momo, "She's usually with you when you come out for break!"

"Yeah, yeah!! Where's Jiggles??" Asked Yachiru,

"Who said I was on break?"

"Eh??"

"Won't Byakushi punish you if you skip??"

"Nah... he's too infatuated with my Nee-chan Hisana lately so he won't notice!"

"Really Rukia-san?"

"Yupp!"

"So Byakushi might be your soon to be brother in law, Chappy-chan?"

"Yeah! I told Inoue that but she refused to come with me!" Rukia pouted, "But we'll see her during her break!"

"That's good!" Smiled Momo,

"Yeah!! I can't wait to see Jiggles!!"

"So what were you two doing?"

"Er... I was just scrubbing the marble--"

"Peachy was 'bout to sing for us so the birdies are gonna come!!"

"Oh really?"

"B-but the marble...!"

"Yeah! Sing, Peachy, sing!!"

"Yeah, Momo you sing great!"

"B-but--!"

"C'mon!" Said the two friends,

"Fine, fine... but just for you two...--"

"Yachiru!" Shouted a voice from afar,

"Ken-chan!" she answered,

"We gotta go!"

"But Peachy's gonna sing!!"

"Maybe next time, Yachiru."

"Aww... well, bye Chappy-chan, Peachy!"

"Well, C'mon! Sing!!"

"Oh.. ano... right...

**unfair  
unreal--**"

"Kuchiki Rukia! You were not permited to go on break as I see it..." Began a cold voice,

"I'm sorry Byakuya-sama."

"You shall be forgiven this time, but if I were you I wouldve, worlds, wild, wold's, Wald, weld, world's" /'t try it again."

"Yessir, I'll be going back, sir. Byes Momo!" and then they left to the royal library.

"Bye... Rukia-san--! Hn.. I guess they left... well, no worries I'll probably see them again some time today!" Momo smiled and got back to scrubbing the marble,

"MOMO!! Don't think I've forgotten 'bout you!!" Shouted Rukia from the third floor window,

"Oh... right the song... Sorry Rukia!

**Unfair,  
unreal,  
**

**i wanna tell my heart it's a quick steal  
that'd be one way  
to unlove you  
**

Meanwhile, Toushirou and Ichigo were getting closer and closer to the castle. They were quite tired since they couldn't ride their horses for about the previous mile they walked... horses get tired, too! Then they heard a faint melody.

**  
"undressed,  
unkind,  
that i can't you erase from my mind  
that'd be another way  
to unlove you"**

"What was that sound?" Asked Ichigo,

"**even though my heart  
is tellin me to stay, beggin me to stay  
my self-respect is telling me  
i gotta walk away, so"**

**  
**

"It sounds like someone's singing... we must be close!" Replied a tired Toushirou,

"**CHORUS:  
im gonna say what i gotta say - do what i gotta do  
im gonna break what i gotta break - cause you were untrue  
i'm gonna hurt  
i'm gonna cry  
its gonna tear me up inside  
im gonna do what i gotta do"**

Then as they walked closer to the castle the song grew less faint and louder. Once they saw the last couple of trees beyond the forest, they could even made out the words.

**  
"to unlove you (to unlove you)**

until,  
i heal,  
i wish that i could freeze every thing i feel  
that'd be one way  
to unlove you

emotions,  
unknown,  
in fact they'd only turn me into stone  
and that'd be, another way  
to unlove you

even though my heart  
is tellin me to stay, beggin me to stay  
my dignity is tellin me  
i gotta walk away, so

CHORUS:

im gonna say what i gotta say - do what i gotta do  
im gonna break what i gotta break - cause you were untrue  
i'm gonna hurt  
i'm gonna cry  
its gonna tear me up inside  
im gonna do what i gotta do  
to unlove you (to unlove you)

i've gotta look you in the eye  
and tell the world the biggest lie  
what choice do i have  
when you hurt me so bad  
wrecked everything we had  
so...

im gonna say what i gotta say  
im gonna do what i gotta do  


**to unlove you**

CHORUS:

im gonna say what i gotta say - do what i gotta do  
im gonna break what i gotta break - cause you were untrue  
i'm gonna hurt  
i'm gonna cry  
its gonna tear me up inside  
im gonna do what i gotta do  
to unlove you (to unlove you)!"

By the time Momo finished the song , Toushirou and Ichigo was already next to her... but Momo didn't notice it at the time.

"Hi there," Began Toushirou,

"Nyaaah!" She shouted surprised, almost wacking the two on the shomache, "Ohhh..." She looked at them dumdfounded, "Sorry... I didn't see you guys... how long were you two there?" She grinned sheepishly,

"Long enough," Answered Icnigo.

"Do you know how to get to the queen's corridor?" Asked Toushirou coldly,

"Um... ano..." Momo felt her face heat up, _Oh my gosh!He's so hot! Wait! What did I just think?!_

"Er... are you okay?" Asked Toushirou leaning over to put his hand on her forehead,

"Yeah you just spaced out on us!" Added Ichigo,

"Sorry 'bout that! Come with me, I'll take you there," Momo felt her face reddened to more...

To bE CoNtInUeD...

* * *

**Okay.. there the first chapter... It sucked... right? Well I think so... **

**Well the song was Unlove you by Elise Estrada...**

**REVIEW!!**


	2. Troubles

**Oops I forgot to say that I made Toushirou about Momo's height in the first chapter! Well here's chapter two!!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Bleach! A bit of detergent maybe, but not Bleach!**

* * *

**Heres a little recap:**

"_Er... are you okay?" Asked Toushirou leaning over to put his hand on her forehead,_

"_Yeah you just spaced out on us!" Added Ichigo,_

"_Sorry 'bout that! Come with me, I'll take you there," Momo felt her face reddened to more..._

**Now back to the story!! **(A/n: Ichigo's gonna be a bit OOC in this chapter cuz of his bladder)

As they walked into the castle, Ichigo's expression suddenly changed.

"What is it sir?" Asked Momo,

"I... er... well... I gotta..." began Ichigo,

"Out with it, Ichigo!" Commanded Toushirou,

"I GOTTA PEE!!"

Toushirou grunted in frustration as Momo let out a silent 'huh?!'

"Ano... the bathroom's this way... near the library." She finally replied pointing up,

Ichigo just looked at her in confusion.

"Er... this way... follow me."

* * *

Meanwhile with Orihime and Rukia...

"So Byakaya-san caught you?" Orihime asked, holding back her giggles,

"Yes..." said Rukia while shelfing a book,

"Thats why I didn't want to do it!"

"I know, I know."

"Whats really weird is that you didn't get punished! Byakuya-san's usually very strict about skipping!"

"I know! And If you don't mind... I have to go to the bathroom."

At Byakuya's work space, he was sneezing alot.

"Byakuya-sama, are you catching a cold?" Asked a worried Hisana,

"No, I'm not... but I have a hunch that someone's talking about me" Byakuya replied,

"Oh..." answered Hisana getting back to dusting the bookshelves,

"Excuse me... Byakuya-sama, sir..." began Rukia, "may I be excused? I have to go to the bathroom..."

"Yes, you may go," answered Byakuya,

* * *

"We're almost there, sir." Assured Momo,

"G-good... 'cuz I can't hold it much longer..." Mummbled Ichigo,

A smirk grew on Toushirou's face, _I told you that you should of gone before we left, baka._

"The bathroom's on the other side," Momo said pointing at the left turn,

"Thanks!" Shouted Ichigo, running to the other side, then bam!

He bumped on Rukia and they both fell.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, CARROT-STICK!" Shouted Rukia staring at Ichigo's hair,

"WHY DON'T YOU, MIDGET?!"

"Ichigo," Began Toushirou, "don't go picking fights, you two are bickering like an old married couple."

Both Ichigo and Rukia reddened immediatly at that last comment by Toushirou and looked at him as if he's crazy.

"I ONLY AGREE WITH HIM ON ONE PART... DON'T GO PICKIN' FIGHTS, STRAWBERRY!"

"SHUT UP MIDGET!!"

"MAKE ME!!"

It took a while before Momo's brain responded, "Rukia-san! ...Won't Byakuya-san punish you 'cause you're skipping again?"

"Oh, hey Hinamori! Naw, I'm on bathroom break!"

"Oh, thats good!" Momo smiled pulling her friend up from the ground,

Before they knew it, Ichigo flew passed them and into the bathroom. What foiled his plan was slamming the door so loudly.

"HEY!!" Rukia fumed, "OPEN THIS DOOR, STRAWBERRY!! BEFORE I KNOCK IT DOWN!!"

"WHAT ARE YOU?! A PERVERT?! I'M PEEING FOR GOD'S SAKE!!" Retorted Ichigo from the bathroom,

A pink tinge arose Rukia cheeks and then she shouted, "SHUT UP!!"

* * *

"Byakuya-sama," Began Orihime shakily, "may I check on Rukia-chan? She's taking quite long and I'm getting tired doing all this shelving by myself."

"You may go," Answered Byakuya.

"Arigatou!"

"R-Rukia-chan..." began Orihime noticing her good friend banging on the bathroom's door, "what are you... doing...?"

"LEMME IN!! I GOTTA GO TOO!! Huh? Hi Inoue. Can ya help me get this baka out of this bathroom? I really gotta go!"

"Uh... sure, Rukia-chan. Um... stranger-san? ...Can you please let Rukia-chan in?"

"Now that's more like it! This girl's sweet, unlike you, MIDGET!!" began Ichigo,

"SHUT IT, STRAWBERRY!!"

"Hey, hey! I'm almost done anyways!"

"Hi, Orihime-chan!" Smiled Momo,

"Hi Momo-chan!!" Orihime replied, "Hi, white-haired stranger-san!!"

_Hinamori Momo, so that's her name... It sounds fimiliar some how... _But then Toushirou growled noticing what the orange-haired girl called him. That was the first time that someone called him by such informality, he was a prince, you know. "What do you want?"

"..." Orihime became silent, not knowing how to respond. That was the first time she met someone like that. _He's so cold... not even Byakuya-san's _that_ cold! _

Some how Momo knew what she was thinking and whispered, "I've only met him for a few minutes, and I've noticed that he's usually like that."

"Really, Momo-chan?!" Orihime chirped walking to a seat on the other side of the turn,

"Really!" She replied while walking towards Rukia. Toushirou followed her. Half way there, Momo tripped on her two feet. Then Toushirou grabbed her and pulled her towards himself, catching her with his other hand. _Oh my gosh! He caught me! What's he gonna do now?_Thought Momo,

Toushirou's face came closer to Momo's. He was close to kissing her when Ichigo suddenly emerged from the bathroom. "Hey, Toushirou!"

Then Toushirou quickly pushed Momo onto her own feet and changed back to his original position, "Hey, baka." He responded cooly.

_He almost kissed me..._thought Momo,

_I almost kissed her... what was I thinking ?! I just met her! What's wrong with me?! _Toushirou asked himself, "What took you so long, Kurosaki?"

"That pesky midget's shouting, thats what!"

"You can't pee while that girl's talking?" Toushirou cocked an eyebrow,

"Hey, shut up!" Retorted Ichigo, "And what were you doing to that poor girl? Your face was so closed to hers..." Ichigo teased, "don't tell me that our li'l Shiro's finally having a crush??"

Toushirou emediatly reddened, "Our? Well, what ever! Just shut up , Kurosaki!! NOTHING HAPPENNED!"

"Ooooooooooooh... riiiiiiight..."

"Shut. Up. Before. I. Make. You."

"?!" Emerged Orihime from the corner upon hearing the news, "He almost kissed you, Momo?"

"..." Momo then had a pink hue emerging on her cheeks,

"NOTHING happenned, woman!" Toushirou practically screamed,

"A-ano, stranger-san... where'd Rukia-chan go?" Orihime poked Ichigo, _He's so cute, with that frown and all..._

"Er... you mean that midget?" Ichigo asked,

She nodded, "You mean _Rukia_-chan"

"That midget's in the bathroom."

"SHUT UP, STRAWBERRY!! I CAN HEAR YOU!!" shouted Rukia from the bathroom,

"Oh..." replied Orihime, "Momo, I'm going back now... I'll see you at break time!"

"Oh, right! Momo, was it?" Ichigo asked,

Momo nodded.

"Lets go! Toushirou and I have to meet the queen at the corridor!"

"'Kay!"

Then as they started to walk, Ichigo dragged Toushirou.

"Oi! Kurosaki!! I. CAN. WALK!!" Toushirou breathed as Ichigo let him go, "Hmph."

"Oh, sorry, Shorty."

"I. Am. Not. Short!!"

"Oh, right... you prefer 'vertically challenged'."

"SHUT UP!!"

Momo giggled at the two's bickering.

"What?" Toushirou and Ichigo asked in unison,

"Oh, nothing." Momo answered.

tO Be cOnTiNuEd! -SoRrY FoR ThE LaCk oF OrIxIcHiXrUkI... i'lL TrY To fIt sOmE In LaTeR!

* * *

**Next chapter: ThE qUeEn's CoRrIdOr!**

**Well, wasn't that chapter weird? Anyways...**

**REVIEW!!**


	3. The Queen's Corridor

**This was something that I was planning to put on the second chapter bout forgot:**

**Thank you, Merciless Ruby, spring time comes along, shiro-chanxmomo1220, sorahakone, Haotorine-Rene, my good friend Koneko-chan and who ever else that reviewed (that I may of forgotten) for the reviews!! (and flame!)**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the show Bleach, I wish I did, but I don't... so be thankful!! =**

Heres a little recap:

Then as they started to walk, Ichigo dragged Toushirou.

"Oi! Kurosaki!! I. CAN. WALK!!" Toushirou breathed as Ichigo let him go, "Hmph."

"Oh, sorry, Shorty."

"I. Am. Not. Short!!"

"Oh, right... you prefer 'vertically challenged'."

"SHUT UP!!"

Momo giggled at the two's bickering.

"What?" Toushirou and Ichigo asked in unison,

"Oh, nothing." Momo answered.

**Okay, back to the story!**

"You're a strange girl you know?" Toushirou pointed out,

"And _you're _a _strange, little boy_," Momo replied, causing Toushirou to pout, while Ichigo just looked at them weird.

"I'm a prince for your information."

"A short one," Ichigo added.

"Shut. Up. Kuro. Saki."

"Oooooo... sorry I meant a vertically challenged one." Ichigo apolligized, causing Momo to giggle.

"Shut up, woman!" Toushirou said, looking away to hide his blush, _Why does she have to be so cute?! Wait, what? Snap out of it!! What's wrong with me?!_

Momo was giggling harder, not noticing his blush.

Ichigo, on the other hand, noticed it, "What's wrong, Toushirou?" He teased, "You look pink!"

"SHUT UP, KUROSAKI!!" Toushirou shouted while turning red,

"He's right! You are looking quite pink!" Momo innocently, "Would you like me to take you to Unohana-san? She's the doctor here. She's very nice."

Toushirou glared at Ichigo, then at Momo, and then back at Ichigo.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Orihime and Rukia...**

"Who was that guy you were yelling at, Rukia-chan?"

"I dunno... his name was Ichigo or something."

"Oh... Well, don't think he's sorta cute with...--"

"Do you have a crush on him or something, Inoue?"

"Well, maybe?" Orihime blushed,

"Well, what ever you say..."

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Momo asked,

"Nothing," Answered Toushirou,

"Uh, ok." She repied cheerfully, "Well the Queen's corridor is to the right... Well, anyways, I have to go now. Bye Kurosaki-kun and...?"

"Toushirou, Hitsugaya Toushirou." Toushirou answered.

"Bye, Hitsugaya-kun!" She waved, running off.

_What a strange girl..._Toushirou thought.

"C'mon, Toushirou!" Ichigo shouted,

"I'm coming." He responded cooly.

* * *

"Hinamori Momo!" Shouted Yachiru as her friend walked out of the large castle, holding onto a fainted girl, "Where were you?! Well that doesn't matter... this is Neko-chan (A/N: She's an OC that my friend nagged me to make... it's her actually...) ! She fainted... I wonder why..."

"Hey, Yachiru... If she fainted, how do you know her name?" Momo asked,

"I don't... I call her Neko-chan cuz she looks so much like a kitty!! See??" Asked Yachiru while pulling on her cheeks,

"Arrrrrrrgh..." muttered Neko-chan, "Where am I? Where's my ramen? Where's Mochi??"

After answering all of Neko-chan's questions Neko-chan realized something... She was hungry.

"Does anyone have any food? I'm hungry..." She weeped,

"I gots some candy, Neko-chan!!" Shouted Yachiru,

"Oh, yay! Food!" Said the hungry girl as she gobbled up the candy.

A few minutes later the candy was all gone.

"She sure eats fast..." Momo began as she started to scrub the marble that she neglected to scrub again.

"Yeah... good thing that, thats not all my candy! I'm gonna get somemre! I'll be right back!!"

"King Koneko!" shouted Neko-chan,

Momo looked at her weird.

"Um... you're a king?" Asked Momo,

"Nuuuuuuu!! That's my name!!" Said Neko-chan, who's actual name is Koneko, dramaticly.

"So... Koneko-san... where'd you come from?" Asked Momo quietly,

"EARTH!!" She answered,

Momo couldn't help but sweatdrop, "I'm Hinamori Momo... nice to meet you!"

"I'm Kusajishi Yachiru!" Yachiru came back,

"Hi Momo-chan!! Hi Yachi-chan!! I'm hyyyyper!!"

"Oooooooo... I can't wait to show you to my friends!! There's Ken-chan, Marble Head; you can call him baldy. Homo, Mustacio... and some other people!!" Smiled Yachiru,

* * *

**Meanwhile with Ichigo, Toushirou and the queen...**

"Why did you call us here, your highness?" Asked Toushirou impatiently,

"I have a proprosition for you..." Said the queen,

"What kind of proprosition?" Questioned Ichigo,

"You'll know when you hear it." Said her highness.

"What ever you say." Said Toushirou growing more and more impatient by the second.

"As you know, there are currently wars between some of the kingdoms," Began the queen,

"Yes we do." The two said in unison,

"And I would like to prevent that by asking you, our neighbor kingdom if you would like a treaty. To prevent war," She said as she pulled out a fancy-looking letter, "please deliver this letter to your king. I would like a responce by tomorrow."

"What is it?" Asked Toushirou simply,

"Why a peace treaty of course, silly boy!" She said patting Toushirou on the head, she was a good con-artist, but her violet eyes told her true intensions.

_I don't like that look in her eye... What's she planning? _Toushirou thought as the queen patted his head, only letting out a simple growl, he swiped the treaty from the queen's hands.

"Now that's a good boy!" Smiled the queen deviously, "Now please hurry and deliver this to the king."

Ichigo tried not to laugh every time the queen called Toushirou 'silly boy' or 'good boy' or something else that ends with a boy. If she wasn't a queen, Toushirou would of spazzed at her.

"The both of you are dismissed. By the way, even if your king does not agree, please return anyhow, I have a favor for you to do, and yes you are going to be paid to do it. Goodbye." She said bittersweetly.

For some reason, Toushirou knew that he wouldn't enjoy doing to 'favor'.

Toushirou stuffed the letter in a fairly large pocket and said, "C'mon Kurosaki, lets go."

"Yessir" Ichigo responded, and with that, they left.

As soon as they got off the fifth floor, Toushirou whispered to Ichigo, "She's planning something, I know it."

"Who?" Asked Ichigo quite loudly, while marching down the stairs, towards the third floor,

"The queen. I can see it in her eyes." Toushirou hissed,

"You're just imagining it, Toush!"

"One would hope so."

Ichigo strugged at the last comment, "It's lunch time. I'm hungry."

* * *

"Hn..." Toushirou grunted as he passed the library that Momo showed them. Expecting nothing to happen to Ichigo when he passed the library...

BAM!! It just so happens that Rukia noticed Ichigo as he passed and 'accidentally kicked him on the head.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She pretended to be worried, "Are you okay? I didn't mean to kick you so hard!" Fake tears began to form, "I'm so sorry! It was an accident!" She sobbed while helping Ichigo up.

"Oh my gosh!" Came a voice from no where, "Kurosaki-kun!" The person happenned to be Orihime, "Are you okay?! You're bleeding!! What happenned?!"

"THAT MIDGET KICKED ME!!" He screamed,

Toushirou sweatdropped, Ichigo was causing so much commotion. Everybody around them were staring at the wounded Ichigo.

"BE QUIET!! THIS IS A LIBRARY! Or so I thought!" Came a stern voice. It was Byakuya.

"Ichigo I thought you were hungry. Lets go before you cause more commontion and irrational behavior."

"Yessir, _Mr. Prince_."

As the two walked, women that have heard that Toushirou was actually a prince (because of a rumor that a white-haired prince was coming to the castle) started to flirt with him. That was only natural.

They would of flirted with him anyways even if he was not the prince, but now that they found out that he is, they grew more despret. They all wanted to be a queen.

After barely escaping the loads of crazed girls, Toushirou and Ichigo finally made it outside of the castle.

"Someone's getting quite popular with the ladies, eh?" Huffed Ichigo,

"Shut, up!" Said Toushirou huffing between words,

Upon noticing the two, Momo walked speedily towards the castle's entrance, "Hi, Kurosaki-kun, Hitsugaya-kun!" She smiled while hugging them like what she would usually do with her female friends,

Ichigo reponded to that with a 'hey, Momo!' and a pat on the back, knowing that the hug was just a friendly gesture.

But Toushirou on the other hand, turned red when Momo hugged him.

"What was that for?" he said blushing,

"Oh, sorry," Momo apolligized, "I usually hyper when Yachiru gives me candy... Heh heh."

"Oh, whatever." He replied.

"How rude," Momo cutely pouted,

"What?" asked Toushirou, _Oh, why does she _have _to be so cute when she does that?_

"Oh nothing," Responded Momo a bit saddenned. Then...

"HEY PEACHY!!" Came Yachiru and Koneko basically glomping poor Momo who fell because of it.

"H-hey Y-Ya-chiru, K-Kone-ko..." She said weakly, before she landed on Toushirou who caught her before falling down himself, as well.

Well, it was quite a sight. The great Hitsugaya Toushirou red as a tomato, not to mention him practically squeezing Momo who was on top of him.

Momo normally would of got up, but the problems were, one: Yachiru and Koneko was happily sitting on top of her, two: she couldn't move, and three: she fainted.

"Yo, dude, Toushirou, are you okay?!" Asked Ichigo supressing his laughter, upon witnessing the cute couple doing what seemed like 'intemate' things.

"Shut up, Ichigo and get those baboons off us so I can get up!" Shouted Toushirou not noticing that Momo fainted.

Just as Ichigo was about to pick the two chibi-like girls up so they wouldn't suffocate Momo anymore, two of Momo's friends, better known as Rukia and Orihime popped out of the door.

"Sup?!" Asked Rukia loudly, but then went into a state of shock upon noticing the 'sight'.

"Rukia-chan, wait up!" pouted Orihime while trying to catch up to her best friend, but then noticed her crush, Kurosaki Ichigo, onfront of her with two short girls on his shoulders, "Hi, Kurosaki-kun!" she blushed,

"Hey, um... whats your name again?" Ichigo asked,

"Inoue Orihime!" She chirped,

"Hey, Inoue! Can ya help me get Momo off Toushirou there? She fainted." He said pointing at the cute couple,

"Oh, sure!" she smiled then looked at Toushirou and Momo. "Momo-chan?? Can you hear me??" she worried, shaking Momo a bit as Toushirou dusted so rocks off of himself.

After quite a bit of shaking (not to mention pouring water on) Momo became consious again.

Toushirou couldn't help but be glad.

"Yay Momo!! You're awake!!" Smiled Orihime hugging Momo,

"C-can't breath..." was all Momo could say at the time,

"Oooooo, sorry Momo-chan!" Orihime smiled sheepishly waving goddbye to Momo and running towards Rukia and Ichigo who started to argue again.

"You okay?" Asked Toushirou helping Momo up, starting their own conversation,

"Y-yeah! I'm fine" She anwered slightly embarassed, also with a slight blush, covering her scraped wrist. It wasn't bleeding all that much, but it was still bleeding.

"Lemme see your wrist."

Momo held out her right wrist.

"The other wrist." Stated Toushirou simply,

Momo held out her pounded wrist hesitantly.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Toushirou said gently. That was a surprise to Momo, but she didn't show much of it.

Toushirou grabbed a blue-green cloth (A/N: You know the cloth Momo put on her hair for her bun? It's that one) and a long roll of bandadges and put the cloth on the wound. Then he started to wrap the bandadges around her wrist.

"There." He said feeling acomplished, "I agree with Ichigo, I'm hungry."

To bE CoNtInUeD...

* * *

**Next chapter: ThE PiCnIc!**

**Reviews are apreaciated!! I'll try to put a bit more of IchiOri in the next chapter!! Ja Ne!!**


End file.
